Previous studies have suggested that a successful HIV vaccine will need to induce both broad humoral and cellular immune responses. Specifically, induction of class 1 MHC-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocytes and neutralizing antibody responses possibly against a number of viral antigens are important objectives in the design of second generation candidate AIDS vaccines. This is the first study in HIV-negative volunteers to evaluate safety, tolerance and immune response of APL 400-003 HIV DNA Vaccine using the Biojector 2000 system. The primary purpose of this project is to determine whether multiple intramuscular injections of the Genevax HIV (APL 400-003) DNA plasmid vaccine at dose levels of 100 ug and 300 ug can provoke an HIV-1 antigen-specific stimulation of the HIV negative immune system. Also, to determine if a multifaceted immune response characterized by production of HIV-specific antibodies, T helper cells and cytotoxic T lymphocytes; and which, under the appropriate conditions, may protect against infection by the Human Immunodeficiency Virus or delay the progression of disease.